Preocupaciones
by Daniel204
Summary: Basado en una serie de Tve "Mujeres Desesperadas".


Un día soleado en Wisteria Lane, los niños jugaban por la calle, las mujeres cotilleaban de otras mujeres, y los hombres salían a trabajar.

Después de una semana Susan había acogido a su hija con mucho afecto ,le traía los caprichos que se les antojaba, le ahuecaba la almohada, le daba masajes...

-Así que a las semanas de conoceros ya os habíais casado....- dijo Susan con una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí, la quiero mucho, pero ¿Cuántas veces ha hecho la misma pregunta señora Meyer?.-dijo Richard dándose cuenta de su sonrisa forzada.

-Es que...

-Mamá, fue amor a primera vista, y sé que querías que terminara los estudios sin traer un bombo, bueno dos ya que me casé con él, pero es que nos queremos, pero bueno al fin y al cabo los terminé.-la interrumpió Danielle.

Susan río, su sonrisa era falsa, pero esa sonrisa ocultaba verdadera preocupación.

Gabrielle se preparaba las maletas para irse a París, a demostrar que todavía tenía un cuerpo de veintipocos, estaba ilusionada por que se fijaran en ella y por ir ligera de ropa ya que desde su embarazo no se ponía, dinero ya no le hacía falta ya que Carlos a recuperar la vista hace unos años acepto un trabajo de mucha categoría.

-Acuéstalas pronto solo estaré fuera una semana, no les des chocolate, que tienen que perder peso.-gritó Gabrielle cogiendo sus maletas y tirando de ellas como podía.

-Tranquila cariño, sé cuidar de mis hijas.-dijo Carlos dándole un beso en la frente.

-Bien, bien...

-Cariño ¿Estás bien?

-Si, sí es que me da pena dejarlas solas, ¿y si te llaman del trabajo?.-preguntó Gabrielle preocupada.

-Gaby me han dado la semana libre por el duro trabajo que estoy haciendo, no me van a llamar, ves tranquila.-le tranquilizó Carlos aunque no aprobaba mucho lo de volver a ser modelo.

Gabrielle se despidió de su dos hijas y de su marido, subió al taxi y se puso en marcha, mientras en taxi se camuflaba con el sol de lo amarillo y brillante que era.

Bree preocupada por su retraso, miraba el reloj cada 5 minutos mientras esperaba a ver que le decía el test de embarazo, de momento no le había dicho nada a Orson ya que no era seguro si iba a tener un bebé.

Estaba muy preocupada ya que a su edad no podía permitirse el lujo de quedarse embarazada cuando quisiera.

Harta de esperar, fue a la cocina y empezó a hacer una deliciosa cena para sus hijos y a sus parejas que iban a venir a cenar a casa de Bree, así se olvidaría durante un instante , el asunto del posible embarazo, empezó a tararear una canción ya que cuando estaba preocupada cantaba.

-Mamá, cantas ¿pasa algo?.-dijo Andrew que aparecía por la puerta trasera.

-Andrew, no, no pasa nada, solo es que me gusta cantar mientras cocino.- mintió muy bien Bree.-No te esperaba hasta la noche.

-Oh, he pensado que necesitarías ayuda.-dijo Andrew con una amplia sonrisa.

-Emm, sí, empieza por pelar las patatas y meterlas al horno.-dijo Bree, ocupándole para que no viera la prueba de embarazo a toda costa que se hallaba en la mesa del salón.

-Porter ha llamado, dice que les va muy bien y que su profesor de historia es "tope jodio"

¿Qué palabras usan los jóvenes de hoy en día?

Lynnete río a carcajadas, al ver a su marido imitando a chavales de dieciocho años.

-Cariño dedícate a hacer la cena, no hagas más el payaso.

-Muy bien, voy a ponerme el pijama.-dijo Tom subiendo las escaleras.

Lynnete preparó la mesa y se sentó en el sofá a la espera de que Tom bajara a preparar la cena.

-Cariño ¿dónde está el pijama?.-Gritaba Tom desde arriba.

-Está bajo la almohada.- respondió al grito.

Lynnete no se esperaba lo que venía a continuación, algo inesperado...

Mientras hacia zapping Tom bajó con unos calcetines que aseguraba que no eran suyos.

-¿Qué es esto Lynnete?ó mirándola a los ojos con un calcetín balanceándose de un lado a otro.

Preocupaciones ¿Quién no tiene preocupaciones? Sí, algunas personas querrían ser esos niños de las calles que juegan, sin tener que preocuparse por nada, tal vez quieran advertirles de que no crezcan, por que algún día, tendrán que mentir descabelladamente, ir a algún sitio y dejar a su familia, hacer la simpática con quien sabes que nunca te gustará....Preocupaciones...


End file.
